


Never Gonna Let You Go

by falltimeastronaut



Category: Simple Plan (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2016-02-08
Packaged: 2018-05-10 07:01:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5575831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/falltimeastronaut/pseuds/falltimeastronaut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>David writes Pierre a letter after they broke up. He kept on writing on it until he would find the courage to give it to Pierre. But what happens when Pierre is no where to be found? And what has Seb to do with all of that?<br/>a.k.a. the story that was meant to be a one shot, but turned out as a whole story</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Letter To You

_Dear Pierre,_   
_lately everything has seemed to be falling apart. I don’t know how it happened, how it all came to this, but it did. Something made it that way, and I want to tell myself that it was me. It wasn’t you, it was me. I was not enough for you. I made you fall out of love with me, I don’t know how, but I did. You told me that it’s not me, that it’s you. I don’t believe you. It was me. All the things I’ve done, all the things I’ve said made you love me less. And yeah, maybe it’s our both fault, but I don’t put the blame on you._   
_You have someone new now. And the worst thing is he’s one of my best friends. It hurts. It hurts to see you look at him the way you looked at me. Pierre it hurts so much. You probably call him your little slut now. I used to be that Pierre; your slut. You even bought me this shirt. Nobody has ever known about our secret. Nobody knows that you bought me the SLUT shirt on purpose._   
_Now they’re wondering why I don’t wear it anymore. But I can’t. I can’t wear it, it hurts. I need to burn it. I need to destroy the last piece of memories I still have of us together. I need to change me._

_It’s been 3 months and I still haven’t dared to give you this letter, so I’m just going to continue writing on this until I will have the courage to give it to you. I have seen you and Seb seem to have that little connection we used to have. I wish I didn’t need to compare myself to him all the time, but I do. I’m trying to find what I did wrong on us, what made you not love me anymore, what he’s got that I don’t._   
_I figured he looks better than I do. He probably understands you better than I do. He’s younger than me. He’s everything I’m not. I understand why you chose him over me, but it hurts Pierre, it still hurts._

_Another 2 months later and you seem to be happier than you've ever been. Happier than I could have ever made you. I'm glad you’re happy, even when you don't see I'm not. Maybe you don't want to see, or maybe I'm just too good at hiding it._

_Meanwhile it's been a year and I'm still not over you. You and Seb seem to be drifting apart though. You seem more upset than when you ended us. Maybe you really do love him more than you ever loved me. I don't even think you would come back to me when he leaves you. Maybe you're gonna leave him because you're scared of heartbreaks. You should be, they hurt._   
_I still haven't worn my SLUT shirt ever since and I don't think you've noticed. I haven't burnt it yet. It reminds me of us. That's why I want to burn it, but also want to keep it. I can't let you go Pierre._

_Not even a month later and you broke up. I can't tell who of you ended this. I hope you are okay though. I don't see you around much anymore. Maybe you found someone else. Again. I wish you would come back and at least talk to me, but you only do on stage. That's the only time you talk to me still, so everyone believes we're okay. We're not. I'm not. You probably aren't either. Whether that's because of Seb or someone else. I don't know. I miss you. I'm sorry._

_3 weeks later and you talked to me. You asked me how I was doing. I said I’m fine though. You bought it. You should know me better than this Pierre. I’m a bad liar. Or maybe I’ve become better over the time. I also asked you how you would be doing. You said you’re fine, too. I didn’t believe you. We didn’t talk much after that. I wish things could be normal again. I still love you Pierre, even after all this time._

_1 year and 5 months. You don’t know about it yet, but I’m going to give you this letter tomorrow. I won’t chicken out this time. I still miss talking to you. You seem more absent from day to day. I’m worried Pierre. I hope you are okay. I can’t believe I’m saying this, but I really hope that’s just because you have someone you want to hide from us. As much as that hurts, it would hurt more to see you losing yourself. I love you._

_1 year, 5 months and a day. You disappeared._


	2. Find Me Again

Pierre has been missing for a while now. I have been searching for him, but he was nowhere to be found. We asked everyone who knew Pierre for a place he could have run to, but no one seemed to know. 

Today I decided I would go to his house and search for clues there. As I arrived, I took the key he is hiding in his plant pot and opened the door. To my surprise it wasn't even locked. Weird. When I entered the living room, I saw a small figure on the couch. "Pierre?", I asked quietly. The figure turned around and I looked in the dead eyes of a Sébastien Lefebvre. I could see he has been crying. You could also see the bags under his eyes which let me assume he has gotten as much sleep as i did. "Not here", the fragile figure finally managed to get out. He sounded so broken. "What are you doing here?", I asked. "Waiting for him to come back", he said so quietly, I had to listen closely to understand. "But what if he never will" I hated myself for saying that. "What then?" I added. Seb shrugged and turned his face away from me back to the direction of the empty wall. As empty as both of us were probably feeling right now.

"Seb?" I broke the silence between us. He looked away from the wall, which seemed to be the best thing he's ever seen, to face me. "Did you break up with him?", I asked. Sébastien just looked at me, sadness and anger in his eyes. "I was so stupid", he blurted out, not answering my question. There was a long silence before I positioned myself beside him on the sofa. I put an arm around the fragile boy and he leant his head on my shoulder. "What happened?", I asked. Silent tears ran down his cheeks, down on my shirt. "I was drunk and it didn't mean a thing", he cried out. Each word seemed to be more choked out through the tears. "You cheated on him?" He only just barely nodded. I can't believe he did that. Pierre didn't deserve that, he deserved the best person on this planet. And if that can't be me, that's alright. "He found out?" Seb nodded again. Obviously he did, or else he'd still be here now. "How?", I asked again. "I don't know David, the only thing I know is that he distanced himself from me slowly. And then he said he knew what I did and he ended us. I didn't wanna break his heart. He doesn't deserve his heart broken. But apparently sorry doesn't fix a thing. And then he just disappeared. He disappeared David. He just disappeared!", he almost screamed the last parts of what he said with tears streaming down his face. I held him tight. "I miss him", he choked out. I nodded. "So do I."

"If I could turn back time, I would", Sébastien said after a long silence. "I know", I replied. He has been staring at the wall again, as if it was the most beautiful thing he knows. "We need to find him!", I exclaimed. "I bet he doesn't ever wanna see my face again", was all that I got as a reply. I shrugged, which I doubted he would even notice, and made my way towards the door. "Don't leave me like everyone else did, David, please", Sébastien suddenly said, still facing the wall. "Seb, I- why would you think that?", I asked, obviously shocked at his words. "Everyone in the band hates me now, I think Pierre the most", he said the last part so silently, I barely heard him. "I don't hate you", I said. I meant it, I didn't hate him, I was just disappointed. "But I'm going to search for him now.“ Sébastien nodded and I made my way out of Pierre's house.

I didn't know where I was going, but I knew I needed to go somewhere. Before I knew it, I found myself in front of the studio. I sighed and opened the door. It was as empty as it could be, apart from all the guitars and microphones. Everything in here seemed lifeless. I sat down on Pierre's chair as I found the stuffed teddy bear he used to carry with him wherever he went. Even though he was a grown man, he never went anywhere without it. So what was it doing here? I held it close to my chest and held it tight, as if I was drowning and this bear was the only thing keeping me alive. "I miss you", I said so quietly, but it still echoed through the room. "Nobody does", it suddenly echoed back. I thought I just heard his voice in my head. "I do", I replied to the voice, I thought was in my head, out loud. "Why would you?", the voice continued to talk to me. I wished it was real, I wished it was really Pierre talking to me right now and not just my head playing tricks on me. "After all this time, I'm still not over you. I missed you. Every single day. Even when you were around, you never even talked to me. I missed you so much. I have been losing you more and more and I tried to be okay with that. But now you left and you're just missing. Everyone hates Sébastien now. And nobody seems to talk to anyone anymore. It's so sad, depressing even. But you've never been coming back to change that", I said, realizing that talking to a voice in my head is not the most mature thing to do. I didn't care. "What's the point?", the voice asked, but this time a lanky figure stepped out of the darkest corner of the room. That was the first time I have seen him in weeks. He changed. He has bags under his red, puffy eyes. He has a beard that he probably haven't shaved since he disappeared and the hair on his head has been growing a lot too. But he looked beautiful. As beautiful as always. "I love you", I said. I didn't realize what I just did until the words just left my mouth. I quickly covered it as if that would take back what I just said. Pierre shook his head. "You don’t. Look at me. I look terrible. Nobody could love me." I looked at him. "Call me nobody then", I said with the weakest smile. He smiled back. God this was beautiful. I wanted nothing more than to hug him and hold him so tight right now that all of his pain and worries will go away. But I wasn't sure if he would let me.


	3. A New Beginning

"Your wall became Seb’s favorite thing since you walked away“, I suddenly said, deciding not to hug him since I was still unsure if I could. Pierre just shrugged. "He misses you a lot, Pierre“, I said. "If he really did, he would have come and searched for me, David. Nobody did, nobody was here. In all those weeks, nobody was here“, Pierre said, his voice so fragile. "They said they searched in here“, I said rather confused. "Nobody did. They’re lying.“ I was kind of surprised. I didn’t expect that from the guys, but I would clarify that later. "Well anyway, Seb’s blaming himself entirely and yes, maybe it was entirely his fault, and yes, maybe he deserves to feel this way, but Pierre, you should at least tell him you’re still alive. He deserves to know that. I think he hasn’t slept in days“, I tried to explain to him. Pierre seemed to think about that for a while. "Alright“, was his final reply. Now I finally pulled him into a hug. He hugged me back, so tight you could think he’s afraid that, if he lets go, I’m just going to disappear. But oh, he’s so wrong. "I'm sorry“, Pierre half cried into my shoulder. "Sh don’t be sorry, it’s okay. Just don’t ever do that again, okay?“ Pierre just weakly nodded as he pulled his head away from my shoulder. He faced me now and I directed my hand towards his cheek to wipe away the tear that was making its way down his face. He smiled, still a bit weak, but I knew he really meant it. He mouthed a "Thank you so much“ and smiled even brighter. Oh, how I missed this smile of his.   
Suddenly the door of the studio opened. As I turned around, I saw no one less than Sébastien. I can’t tell if he looked happy, sad, confused, disappointed, upset or just sad. But there he was, unable to move, unable to say anything. 

"You're here“, Seb eventually said without changing any expression of his face. He sounded surprised, confused and also happy, but at the same time so emotionless. Then he turned his gaze towards me. "You found him and didn’t tell me a thing.“ He sounded more angry now. "And you finally left Pierre’s couch“, I exclaimed, maybe a bit too sarcastic. Seb’s face dropped. Shit, I didn’t want to hurt him. "I'm sorry“, I said so quietly, Seb could barely hear it. But he did, somehow he did. Now I turned around to look at Pierre again. He seemed scared. Why was he so scared? Did Seb hurt Pierre, not just emotionally, but physically, too? No, Sébastien wouldn’t do that. He wasn’t the kind of guy for that. Was he just afraid to face Seb again after all what happened? I decided I would find that out later. "Do you guys want a minute to talk about it?“, I asked, starting to walk towards the studio door. "There's nothing to talk about“, Pierre said through his gritted teeth. He seemed angry now. "Please“, Seb pleaded. Pierre agreed and I left the studio. Something told me I shouldn’t have though. Pierre seemed to be so scared of facing Seb, I should have stood by his side. God knows what happened between them that Seb didn’t tell me. I noted in my head that I would ask Pierre about it later. 

A minute turned into 30 and I decided I could just as well get a coffee, since it didn’t seem like they would finish anytime soon. As I arrived at the nearest gas station, I had a bad feeling for leaving. What if something happens and I’m not there? I tried to ignore the feeling inside me and entered the gas station. As I tried to order a coffee, they told me the machine didn’t work. Great. I bought a coke instead and left again, heading to the studio. The way back wasn’t that long, but suddenly I saw Seb coming towards me. "Why are you here?“, I asked surprised. "We are done talking and you were no where to be found so I just left to head home“, he said. I nodded. "Are you two fine now?“, I asked, but I never got reply. He just shrugged. "Did you leave him alone there? How is he even doing? Is he alright? Seb you can’t just leave him alone! He has been completely alone for so many weeks now, he needs someone right now. He needs you Seb, more than anyone. I thought you would want to make it up to him? There you got your chance.“ Sébastien just looked at me. He faked a laugh. "Oh David, I don’t think you quite understand. He doesn’t need me anymore. I can understand him though, I fucked up, it’s his right to not want to have me around him anymore. He doesn’t want somebody, David, especially not me. The only one he needs is you right now. That is what he told me. That hurt David, do you know how much that hurt? I thought whatever we had was special and that he was over you, but god I was so wrong. So please don’t have the nerve and talk to me right now, I would appreciate that.“ And with that he continued walking away. I watched after him for a bit, his words running through my head, until I finally continued walking as well. When I arrived at the studio, Pierre was nowhere to be found. His teddy bear was gone, too. He must have left.  
Since Pierre seemed as if he left the studio, I walked out as well and headed home. It was late after all. 10 in the evening already. I decided to go to sleep early today. I would look after Pierre tomorrow, since he probably went home. I know I should probably look after him now, but I’m just too tired. So I went home, dressed into my pajamas and fell asleep. Now everything would be alright again.


	4. The Letter

_Pierre’s POV_

 

Seb left the studio after I told him I don’t want him back, I don’t want to talk to him anymore, at least for a while. I just can’t do this. He hurt me too much. I saw this folded paper on my chair. David must have left it here, or maybe he lost it. But I was too curious to just let it lie there, so I picked it up and unfolded it. What I found then made my heart skip a beat and my breathing stopped. _Dear Pierre_ it read. It was for me. Or at least it used to be meant for me. I’m not sure if I was meant to find, or even read it, but I did, I started reading it.

 

**I was not enough for you.**

_You were_

 

**I need to destroy the last piece of memories I still have of us together. I need to change me.**

_I’m so sorry_

 

**He’s everything I’m not. I understand why you chose him over me.**

_I never did_

 

**I'm glad you’re happy, even when you don't see I'm not.**

_Ouch_

 

**I miss you.**

_I missed you too_

 

Tears were rolling down my cheeks now. I realized I probably wasn’t meant to find it right now, or ever. I fucked everything up and he, he’s still so nice to me. He doesn’t deserve something like me, he deserves better, the best, and that’s for sure not me. I need to get away, need a better place for hiding. Eventually he will move on from me and find someone better, someone that won’t ever hurt him. He deserves someone like that. So I ran away. Again. I promised him not to do it again, but if he won’t find me, he will move on, he will forget about me. About the band? They’ll find a better singer, maybe they’ll just take David, they don’t need me, wouldn’t miss me. So I ran faster. No direction, no destination, just away from here, far away. 

After 3 hours I finally reached my destination; somewhere far away. I didn’t know anyone here and, with the way I looked, nobody knows me either. I would just stay here for a while, until they stopped searching for me. Then I could go home, nobody will search me anymore. Not even David.My phone has been long dead, but I didn’t care. I just wanted them to have a happy life without me to burden them. 

So I went around for a bit to search for a place to sleep. As I found an old restaurant that seemed to be broke, I settled myself in there. It didn’t take long until I fell asleep.


	5. Meet You There

_David’s POV_

 

When I woke up the next morning, I decided I would get dressed and go straight to Pierre’s house. 

As I arrived though, there was no one. I knocked at the door at least 12 times. Nobody opened. I took his spare key again and unlocked the door. When I entered the house I noticed that it looked like nobody’s been here. The living room looked the same. Has Pierre never gone home? What if he never did? Where was he now? So many questions I couldn’t answer. 

I called everyone from the band, from my family, from Pierre’s family. Nobody has seen Pierre in weeks. Except Seb and I. I didn’t know what to do. About this, me, the band, my life, our career, our fans. I didn’t know anything, I was on the very edge of breaking down.

We searched in whole Montréal to find him, but he was nowhere to be found. So he disappeared. Again. He promised me he wouldn’t. But a promise doesn’t mean a thing anymore. He used to keep his promises, but now he broke the most important one. And it hurt, it hurt so much.

 

Weeks later, the guys decided we would continue with Simple Plan. I would do the vocals. I felt like that would take the last remaining part of Pierre away. Nobody cared though, even Seb seemed to be over Pierre by now. But I couldn’t forget him. I wondered where he was, what he was doing and why he did it. Pierre is just missing everywhere. I wondered if he heard the news that I replaced him in the band. I wondered what he thinks if he knew it. 

Of course the fans asked us about Pierre, of course we lied about it. _Family issues,_ we said. **They** said. I was never really fond of lying to our fans, but they felt it’s best if they didn’t know. 

 

I wish someone would ask me how I was doing. I would say I’m terrible. I would say that I miss Pierre and I don’t want to continue singing for Simple Plan, because it reminds me so much of him. I would say I can’t sleep most nights, because I dream of him and how he’s so close to me. I would say I’m miserable, because no one cares anymore. 

But after all, I would say I’m fine, so they won’t hate me.

 

I had this idea about writing a new song. The guys said it would be a good idea, so I did. I went into our studio and wrote. I wrote day after day after day until I finally had the perfect song. 

The guys agreed that we would play it on our next show.

 

We were backstage, about to go on stage. My nerves were going crazy because, what the guys didn’t know was, I was about to tell all of them the truth about Pierre. I was about to sing this song for Pierre and I prayed to god he would hear me.

 

We went outside and the crowd went wild. My nerves were on the edge, my head was spinning and I felt sick. But I needed to do it; for Pierre.

 

We were playing through our whole set list. As we got to the part where we would be playing Perfect, I took a step forward and took a deep breath.

"Tonight, we’re not going to play Perfect. We’re going to play a new song, a world premiere. This song is about… About my friend, my best friend, my brother, my savior, my guide, whatever he is and wherever he might be now. When you hear me, this goes out to you Pierre.“

So I started singing.

 

_Now you’re gone_

_I wonder why_

_You left me here_

_I think about it on and on and on and on and on again_

_I know you’re never coming back_

_I hope that you can hear me_

_I’m waiting to hear from you_

 

_Until I do, you’re gone away_

_I’m left alone_

_A part of me is gone_

_And I’m not moving on_

_So wait for me_

_I know that day will come_

 

_I’ll meet you there_

_No matter where life takes me to_

_I’ll meet you there_

_And even if I need you here_

_I’ll meet you there_

 

_I wish I could have told you_

_The things I kept inside_

_But now I guess it’s just too late_

_So many things remind me of you_

_I hope that you can hear me_

_I miss you_

_This is goodbye_

_One last time_

 

_You're gone away_

_I'm left alone_

_A part of me is gone_

_And I'm not moving on_

_So wait for me_

_I know the day will come_

 

_I'll meet you there_

_No matter where life takes me to_

_I'll meet you there_

_And even if I need you here_

_I'll meet you there_

_No matter where life takes me to_

_I'll meet you there_

_And even if I need you here_

_I'll meet you there_

 

_I'll meet you there_

 

_And where I go you'll be there with me_

_Forever you'll be right here with me_

 

_I'll meet you there_

_No matter where life takes me to_

_I'll meet you there_

_And even if I need you here_

_I'll meet you there_

_No matter where life takes me_

_I'll meet you there_

_And even if I need you_

_I'll meet you there_

 

_I'll meet you there_

_I'll meet you there_

By the time I finished the song, silent tears were running down my face. The guys stopped playing as well and the audience cheered. The first time, after the beginning of the song, I looked up. I saw him. That couldn’t be true. This couldn’t be him. My mind must have played tricks on me. This couldn’t have been Pierre. The man had tears running down his cheeks, just as me. There’s no way this guy was my Pierre. He has left for good and he wasn’t planning on coming back. 

"Thank you very much, we love you guys!“, I said and left the stage as paralyzed as I could be. If this had been Pierre, I let him go again. 

"David, dude what’s up with you? You seem so out of mind“, Jeff said. "Yeah you seem to be hypnotized by something“, Chuck added. Just Seb looked at me understandingly. As if he’s seen him too. As if we’ve both seen the impossible and we couldn’t believe it’s true. 

"I’ve seen him“, I said, still out of my mind. "Not in my mind, but in the crowd, I’ve seen him“, I said, tears forming in my eyes again. "He was there“, I finally said. "David don’t be ridiculous“, Jeff laughed. "But he was“, Seb suddenly said from across the room. "You've seen him too?“, I asked. Seb just nodded in reply. "You guys have a great imagination, really. You’re kinda going crazy, get your shit together. He’s not coming back, David. Not this time. Not even for you“, Chuck said. This hurt. It hurt more than anything I’ve experienced in the past weeks. Mainly because it was true. He won’t come back. Not for me, not for Seb, not for Jeff, not for Chuck, not for anyone.


	6. Never Gonna Let You Go

As we took our showers and got dressed in fresh clothes, we made our way outside. There were some fans waiting for us, so we took some pictures with them and signed the things they wanted to have signed.

As we were about to leave, I saw a figure coming from across the corner. The figure wore some pair of skinny jeans and an old hoodie with the hood over its head. You could have thought it was a murderer. As I turned around, everyone has left, they all ran away, but me, I stayed. I stayed because that tiny part inside of me hoped it was Pierre coming towards me right now. That tiny part in me was stronger than the part that told me I should just run away like the guys did. So I just stayed, stayed and waited for whatever was about to happen now. 

The guy, at least I assumed it was a guy, was walking closer, the hood so far down his face that you couldn’t see him. Suddenly he stopped right in front of me. My heart started racing like crazy, I almost thought it would skip a beat and stop right then and there. But it didn’t and I didn’t know if that was a good or a bad thing. In this moment I realized I should have ran away like the others did. It was definitely too late for that. 

The guy now started lifting his head until he was completely facing me. I still couldn’t see him completely, the shadow of his hood making it impossible to see his face. My nerves were on the edge, I had no idea what was about to happen next and I couldn't do anything but let it happen. 

I knew he stared at me, I felt it. He was taking another step towards me, and maybe that should have been the point where I should have ran away, but I didn’t. I kept standing still as if something glued my feet to the ground underneath me, I was unable to move. Suddenly two arms were wrapped around me and a head pressed on my shoulder, tears slowly soaking my shirt. It went all so fast and yet I put my arms around him too. I pulled him closer. Then I froze. He smelled like Pierre would. But it couldn’t be, could it? I just held him tighter as his tears now completely soaked my shirt. „It’s okay“, I whispered in his ear. „It’s okay, I’m here.“

We have been remaining in that pose for a while now when he pulled away and looked at me. Now I could see his face. It was Pierre, it actually was. He was here, with me. A smile crept across my face and a few tears left my eyes. „Don’t cry“, he said with his broken voice. I shook my head. „I’m happy you’re here“, I replied with my slightly shaking voice. A weak smile now crept on his face as well. „Why did you leave again?“ I didn’t even think about what I just said, it just left my mouth. He looked at me, took a deep breath and sat down on the floor. He gestured for me to sit down beside him. I agreed and took place a few inches from him. He slightly turned his head to face me now. Then he searched for something in his pocket. As he found it he held it out to me. „I found this. I probably wasn't even supposed to do so. I probably shouldn’t have ever read it.“ I looked at him confused, but then took the paper he held out to me. I opened it. „My letter“, I said, not sure whether in my mind or out loud. He found my letter. But before I could say anything, he continued talking. „I saw that it read my name so I started reading it, but afterwards I realized you were meant to give it to me before I left. And I saw that you blamed yourself entirely for me being the worst friend in history. David I did you all wrong and you blamed yourself. You are so much more worth than you think you are, you were good enough David, you were. Too good for me. Nobody did ever replace you. Nobody ever could. I have never been happier with Seb than I have been with you. I wanted you to get over me and find someone better. Someone that you deserve. Then I found out Seb cheated on me and it left me feeling completely empty. So I needed to get away, you know? I couldn’t come back to you. I wanted you to move on from me. And the only chance I saw was leaving. Maybe I wanted to be found. And maybe I even hoped you would be the one. David I’m so sorry for everything I put you through. I just wanted the best for you“, he choked out. „But the best for me is you“, I replied in almost a whisper. „Even if you don’t realize that.“ Pierre looked down to the ground, tears still coming down his face. I wished he believed me. 

I took his hand in mine and brought it to my chest. It immediately started beating faster. „You see?“, I said. „That’s what you do to me. Even after all this time.“ He looked at me and a broken smile crept on his face. I smiled back at him because his smile could bring the dead back to life and make flowers grow on an ice cold winter day. Even if there’s so much hurt behind that smile, it’s still the most beautiful smile I have ever witnessed in my life. And before I knew it, he shuffled closer to me, never taking his hand off my chest. He looked me in the eyes and I could have sworn I saw the little spark in them again. „Can I kiss you?“, he asked so quietly. I didn’t answer, I just leant in. Then he closed the gap between us and my heart was racing faster than ever. If I wouldn’t know better, I would say it almost exploded. And I can tell Pierre’s did the same thing. Without breaking the kiss, he positioned himself on my lap so he could kiss me better. Both of his knees where on either of my thighs and his hands tangled in my hair. I put both of my hands on his hips as we kissed as passionate as we ever have. It was a desperate one, full of need and longing, but also love. We continued making out for the next couple of minutes until Pierre pulled away for air. He looked at me with a smile on his face. And for the first time it wasn’t filled with sadness, it wasn’t broken. It was a true smile full of love and happiness. It was the most beautiful thing I have seen.

The happiness didn’t last long though. As I tilted my head to the side, I saw that the boys have been coming back. They must have seen us, there is no doubt. My cheeks reddened immediately. Pierre hadn’t seen them yet and I wanted it to stay this way, but I knew it couldn’t. „David what the hell are you doing here? We were worried about you and what do you do? You’re making out with the next stranger. What about Pierre? Did you finally move on from him? Get your shit together.“ It was Chuck who spoke those hurtful words to me. „If you would just take a minute and care what is happening here then I could have told you that Pierre has been watching our concert today, that he has been waiting till all of the fans have been gone and then came along as all of you walked away. That this“, I said, pointing at Pierre on my lap, „is indeed our Pierre and not just a random stranger.“ I gently pushed Pierre off my lap and got up to face Chuck. „And if you would care, just a tiny bit, you wouldn’t just come here and yell at me for staying here when all of you left. Because you know how sensitive I’ve been over the past few weeks and you should think about your words because they actually do hurt!“ And with that I took a step back again and looked back to search for Pierre. I saw him running. „Shit. YOUR FUCKING FAULT!“, I screamed and ran after Pierre. After a good 5 minutes run, I finally reached him and grabbed his arm to stop him. „You’re not running away, not again.“ I turned him around so he was facing me. „I’m never gonna let you go again Pierre, never.“


End file.
